Twisted
by meteor prime
Summary: TF animated OC based story I wrote for school. When Breakthrough goes off the edge its up to his long time partner and freind Nightwatch to get him back. But how is Sentious Elite involved in this and what is he hiding?


Twisted

**Twisted**

Transformers owned by big corporate companies, Meteor- 0 sentious Elite, Breakthrough and Nightwatch belong to me steal them you die. WARNING THIS STORY MAYBE CRAP!

Chapter 1- Twisted

The blade flashed around the metal glinting in the dark as it whistled through the air the sharp blade sliced clean through the metal and plastic. Mech fluid spurted from the severed throat, the headless mech fell to his knees and then slowly to the ground. Breakthrough dropped his fluid covered blade to his side, his black chest was spattered by multi coloured mech fluid and black oil. He brought a hand up and wiped his face but he only succeeded in rubbing more of the fluid in his optics. The sound of his partner's footsteps as she approached him echoed around the cavernous open maw of a tunnel. Breakthrough didn't turn to look at her he could smell her familiar scent even through the stench of the bodies voiding their bowels and sewerage. She was close, the two stood diagonally across from each other ankle deep in a mixture of body fluids and other unknown liquids staring into the darkness of the tunnel before them. "Welcome," Breakthrough muttered darkly "to Hell".

It had been three days since their 'adventure' in the sewers tracking down the sector-3 crime boss and yet Nightwatch had not gotten over the carnage caused there. She had not forgotten how her partner had so easily murdered so many lackies. It wasn't right; it wasn't what the police were supposed to do. She stared up at the ceiling of her quarters, the room itself was black, the lights had been turned off and Nightwatch laid spread eagled on her re-charge berth. She let out a huge breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in and got up for work.

The tall dark Femme lifted her hands to her face and splashed plasma into her eyes and across her face to wake herself up. She stripped off her clingy armour and stepped into the chemical shower cleaning off the dirt and grime from the hard day of work before. Breakthrough hadn't always been that way; he hadn't always been….a monster. When he had first joined the force he wouldn't have dreamed of killing, now he could slash a mech's throat without a second thought. Something had changed, somehow he had slipped and it was going to be Nightwatch's job to pull him back up.

Breakthrough's optics snapped open, he lifted himself up out of bed and left his flat, there was no need to get washed, he'd only get splattered by more blood of the guilty again today.

The head of the police station rubbed the sleep from his tired optics and sighed. The tall lanky and now dark eyed police officer Breakthrough knocked politely on his door. The superintendent sighed again and straightened up the piles of paper on his desk. "Come in Breakthrough"… the mech entered.

"Sir you wanted to speak wi-" he was cut off.

"Breakthrough, we need to talk" he clasped his hands and rested his forearms on the table. Breakthrough glared but tried to keep his composure

"There's nothing to talk about" his voice was strained, grated out through a clenched jaw.

"Breakthrough I am sorry but your behaviour is not acceptable." He rested his head in his hands waiting for the wave of verbal abuse to come but it didn't.

"What are you saying?" he asked softly.

"Breakthrough, you're sacked". The superintendent looked up over his fingers. "I'm sorry". Then the verbal abuse started. Breakthrough screamed and swore and cursed in every language he knew but throughout his tirade the superintendent remained calm and collected. This only aggravated the violent police officer more. He switched to physical violence, throwing chairs, knocking paper and objects off the desk and onto the floor, tearing things, breaking things and threatening his former boss until eventually…he ran out of things to break.

He stood panting full of despair as he stared listlessly up to his former boss who looked calmly up at him and said equally calmly "Breakthrough, you can leave my office now". Breakthrough turned and walked calmly and serenely out of the office and through the station. People and officers at their desks turned to stare at the newly unemployed civilian as he walked blindly out into the street and disappeared.

"Was that really necessary?" stormed Nightwatch as she burst into her boss's office. "Nightwatch, he was volatile and dangerous…what if he cracked? What if he hurt you or another officer…I had no choice and if you don't want to follow him then I suggest you leave my office."

"Sentious Elite! In honour of your graduation from the academy of the Autobot Elite," boomed Ultra Magnus, Sentious was such a promising student he deemed it fit to visit him himself "From this point onwards you shall be known as Sentious Prime-" Magnus held the polished metal high in the air and was about to magna clamp it to the proud Autobot's chest plate when he was cut off by Sentinel Prime himself, who being the jealous type feared the to be Prime was after his job. Sentinel strolled arrogantly up the aisle waving a fist full of data pads and paper in the air. "Excuse me!" he grinned, Sentious squirmed uncomfortably "But I'm afraid he," he pointed a finger dramatically at the lanky graduate "Cannot be an Autobot Elite". There was a gasp of surprise from the crowd and Sentious blushed. Ultra Magnus' face remained passive

"And why would that be Sentinel?". Everyone in the room turned to look at Magnus. He didn't need to shout, his very aura commanded respect. The stocky blue autobot grin widened, "Because," he drew out the moment, eyes darting around the room. Once he was satisfied everyone was paying attention to him he continued. "He has a criminal record. He killed his own mech creator!" Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

Sentious felt his very spark break, every dream he had ever had shattered by one arrogant mech. Ultra Magnus didn't even turn to look at him. Sentious hung his head. Magnus must be ashamed, he was ashamed and everyone in the room would now judge him on that one deed. Every friend he had ever had, every hero would look upon him and see nothing but a lying murderer. Magnus turned to regard him pale stern eyes meeting his, he brought up his free hand to rest on Sentious' shoulder, "Come sparkling we need to talk". There was no accusation in his tone or optics "Sentinal return to base, we shall speak later". Sentinel's smirk of triumph faded as he realised Magnus was not impressed.

Ultra Magnus guided Sentious out of the door and into a separate room. He stood and looked down at the hopeless mechanoid before him and breathed out heavily. "I won't pry, it's not my place". A pair of bright blue hopeful optics turned up "But," the boy's shoulders sagged again, "I cannot re-enrol you into the Academy. You are bright, strong, loyal and brave, you have everything needed to be a great leader." He brought up his huge white hands and rested them on Sentious' shoulders. "The past has a way of coming back to bite us". His voice softened. "Do not give up hope Sentious…though you may never be a Prime fate has chosen you for great things and Primus is on your side. Now" he smiled warmly and slapped Sentious' skinny back and shoulders "Go, though the road may be tough Primus will always be with you and this is your destiny". He pushed the boy towards the door; Sentious looked back forlornly and then walked out.

"And I," whispered Magnus, "shall always watch over you."

Sentious wandered aimlessly through the back streets of Iacon. He didn't hear the almost silent footsteps of another as they stepped out behind him "You. Are. A. Criminal."

Chapter 2-And low the Good Lord did punish us for our sins

Sentious whipped around to stare up at the shadowy figure. In the gloom of the alley he could not clearly distinguish the dark figure but something about him was familiar. He had seen him somewhere before, maybe on the vid-screens? The alley itself carried on but Sentious felt trapped. "You," his was voice laced with menace "You are a criminal". Sentious didn't even have time to gasp.

He awoke bright light flashed behind his optics, his head pounded. Something was covering his head, he reached up to pull it off but found his hands bound together behind his back. He paused a moment to come to terms with his surroundings:

His face was covered with what felt like rough bagging.

His hands were bound.

He appeared to be sitting, most likely on a chair and his feet too were bound.

He felt around the floor as best as possible, it was rough, shavings of metal were strewn across it, he could feel the dust, the age. Then he listened. Not a single sound, not one engine. He paused, footsteps barely audible and well disguised but footsteps nonetheless. A hand grabbed the top of the bad and pulled it off roughly, Sentious had barely a glimpse of the small dark room he was in before a thin sheet of metal was magna-clamped over his optics. He could feel his assailant close by "You" whispered the mech, he was so close Sentious could feel his breath on his face. "Are a criminal". Sentious bit his glossa as a heavy fist slammed into his face. His head cracked back and mech fluid sprayed out of his now broken nose. "You should be punished!" A fist slammed in him in the gut and all the air was forced out of his lungs and Sentious found himself spitting up mech fluid. A thick hand grabbed him by the back of the head "And if the Elite shall not," Sentious' forehead cracked as it was smashed down against his kidnapper's knee. "I will!"

Nightwatch sighed as she scribbled down the last of the witness' statement on her data pad. Supposedly this mech had seen a young mechanoid, identified as Sentious Elite by Ultra Magnus (who was uncharacteristically worried) walk down an alley to, a few seconds later, be followed by another dark figure. Nightwatch had a real bad feeling she knew this other dark figure. "Excuse me," stuttered the timid witness, Nightwatch snapped herself back to reality "hmm" she looked up at him. "Will my information be of use"? She smiled, "Of course sir thank you for your help and time". He smiled shyly and wandered off. Nightwatch looked down at her pad again to be interrupted by the stocky figure of Ultra Magnus as he strolled over. "Will you be able to find him?" he grabbed her thin arm in his huge hand. She looked up into his pale worried eyes "Mr Magnus" she said soothingly, "I will make it my priority". He looked deep in her eyes and gently let go of her arm.

"I am sorry but he is a good boy and…I do not want to see him hurt. I…I promised him he would be safe". He looked down and frowned, the lines in his weary face belied his age.

"And he will be" she smiled comfortingly up at him and patted his thick blue arm.

It had been almost a week since Sentious had been kidnapped and only now on the final day of that long anxiety filled week did a useable lead finally appear. The kidnapper having disappeared, Sentious though beaten half to death had seized his chance and set off a homing beacon. The academy quickly picked up the beacon and commed it to the police who in turn sent Nightwatch and a few others to the beacons source.

Nightwatch crept through the abandoned, skeleton of an old Energon factory. She held her gun tightly in one hand the other she slid along the wall. She paused, there was a voice up ahead, she crept along the corridor. As she approached the door the voice became clearer.

"And lo the Good Lord did punish us for our sin!" Nightwatch smashed the door down, gun at the ready

"Breakthrough!" she cried, and there he was, poised blade held high above his head and the bleeding, bruised and broken form of Sentious knelt before him. Sentious lifted his head towards the noise. Blindfolded he maybe but bound he was not. Using the last ounce of strength he kicked the legs out from under his captor who fell to the ground. The knife clattered from his hand to the floor. Breakthrough sat up on his knees and watched as his sacrifice ran to the relative safety of Nightwatch. He considered for a moment getting up but when he tried the gun followed, so he changed his mind. He leant forward, the gun followed. His fingertips hovered over the blade, his optics met Nightwatch's and for a second there was a flicker of understanding. Then it was gone. He turned the Energon blade towards himself and whispered

" And yet in the end have we not all sinned?" his eyes flickered and he plunged the blade deep into his chest, Nightwatch cried out in horror, dropped the gun to the floor and stepped towards her former partner. He took one last look at her, before his optics and colour faded and he fell face first to the ground. Sentious tore the metal from his face and watched as his tormentor fell to the floor lifeless. He walked forward until he was standing over the female officer

"Everyone has their ghosts," She whispered "Breakthrough could never escape his."

GLOSSARY

Mech/ Mechanoid-Man/male Sentinel Prime

Mech fluid-Blood

Optics-eyes

Com-like a mobile Ultra Magnus

Commed- called

Femme-female/woman

Autobot- The good guys of the series

Sentious Elite (As a little kid he's older in the story)

Primus-Their God

Iacon- Autobot capital of Cybertron

Cybertron- their home planet

Prime- a high rank

Data pad- pad used to write/draw on used to store data

Magna-clamp- A device used to magnetically hold something to something else

Glossa- Tongue

Mech-creator- Father

Femme-creator-Mother

Recharge-berth- Bed

Plasma- water

Chemical shower- shower


End file.
